the_compass_cyclefandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Heroes Throughout the Ages Full list of Player Character Pages - Barrage of Jacob's Cove - Male Warforged Blood Hunter Dov of Jacob's Cove '''- Warforged Barbarian '''Lupin the Sixth - Male Elf Rogue Micah Silverglade - Male Human Fighter Morthos of Port Koushik - Male Human Cleric of Maiochinn Nykki Cobblelob - Female Halfling Bard Oriax Cyprianus - Male Tiefling Paladin of Sigath Zalakva - Male Fire Genasi Sorcerer Other Characters Erdesh "Ann" - A not very talkative female dark elf who was taking the train to the Capital with the party before it crashed. Likes to read adventure novels. She claims to be heading to the capital to find her sister Lori who ran away from home. Ann is attractive with a shady look to her. Like many dark elves on the surface, she wears a cloak with a hood that covers most of her body except for her face to keep sunlight off her. She often takes down the hood whenever not in direct sunlight. Under the cloak she wears a fit black bodysuit and tall boots. She has a small lip scar, white hair, purple/black skin and purple eyes. She seems pretty fit and limber, despite it being hard to see what she wears underneath. She also carries a small purse with her at all times. Philsby Gottenberry - A male halfling wizard who acts as the conductor of the EDEN 2 train. Has very rarely been seen by the party but seems friendly. Somewhat older and wise. He sports the usual uniform of the EDEN 2, a maroon vest over a white dress shirt with black pants and a maroon conductors hat. He wears elegant black shoes and sports small glasses and a golden pocket watch (his flair). He has tawny skin, light gray hair and a thin beard and stands around four feet tall. Rohajin Nemizorius - A male dragonborn Lord of the Capital heading home to see his family. They recently went on vacation to get away after his daughter was barely saved from kidnappers. He has this trace of naivety that shines through occasionally. Originally a knight serving under another Lord, he came into great wealth when he discovered he was related to one of the Dragon Lords of Erdesh. Rohajin was immediately promoted to Lord and personally crowned by his grandfather, the Silver Dragon Lord Shieneris. Bearing the same colour scales as his grandfather and solid blue eyes, he wears somewhat fancy clothing underneath his armor which is silver as well and bears his crest, a silver dragon head and neck with glowing blue eyes overtop a background of red with golden triangles off to the side. Saran Nidoreil - A female human artificer who works as the head engineer aboard the EDEN 2 train. She is rough and tough but friendly and can often be found fixing the non-sentient warforged that work for her. She sports a variant of the normal EDEN 2 uniform, wearing an often very dirty maroon vest over a dirt covered and slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt with the sleeves removed to show off her muscles and the same black pants as Philsby but with slight tears in the knees. She wears large boots and fingerless gloves. Her hair is brown and she has dark skin. Her hair is almost always up in a ponytail and she always sports a slight cheerful smirk. She seems to respect Philsby a lot and follows his orders with spunk. The Forest Aradias Fletchen - A former human male druid of the deity Oportec who was cursed and went mad. He had lost most of his memory by the time the party met him. Incredibly deceptive and a stone cold killer (pun intended; he's a stone cursed), he helped the party kill Gleever the hobgoblin who had taken up shelter in the temple. The druid would then go on to attack the party afterwards. Nykki would go on to kill him with one of Bryton's spells. Sir Bryton - A wizard who has the rare ability to harness souls for energy. He used to live in Erdesh before some random adventurers attacked him and his soul was ripped between worlds. Now trapped in his magic ring, he helps Nykki learn new spells. The party has only ever seen his corpse which had deteriorated down to a skeleton. He is usually pretty cheerful and shrugs off insults. Perhaps talks a bit too much. Gleever - A male hobgoblin cannibal who led a somewhat friendly tribe of goblins within the first shrine. He and his tribe used traps to kill foolish adventurers and then would eat them. When the party survived his traps, he attempted to befriend them instead, preparing a meal of elf and man flesh for them. He gave them a side quest to clear the temple of its other inhabitants but the party ended up initially siding with Aradias and killed both Gleever and the rest of his tribe. One goblin escaped and was killed by the Shadow. Shepard - A male ettercap who lived within the second shrine and raised giant spiders. The party would kill all of his fully grown spiders before meeting him. While some of the party would refuse to kill the scared (but evil) spider breeder, Micah would eventually kill him with an arrow to the face. The party then stomped out his remaining spider children and left, never having learned his name. The Summoner - A mysterious stranger who the Shadow recommended to the party. He hid a mimic in his old house to invite the party to his tower. Used to live in Lowleaf but left sometime after the druids came to warn of the Shadow's supposed treachery. Lowleaf Village Billiam - A male elven ranger who often hunts in both sides of the forest. Used to train wolves before his death. Worked for Rika as a bandit and enforcer. He was killed by Lupin to gain Rika's trust after he failed to apprehend the party. Bobby - An elderly male human who owned a farm on the west side of Lowleaf. One of the survivors of the tragedy of Highleaf, Bobby is well known around town. Has a wife and two adopted children. Can often be found at the Leaky Tap after his work is done for the day. Enrico - A human male with tanned skin and messy brown hair that works as an excellent carpenter in town. The main producer of children's toys in town. Plans to marry Jenevere as the two are in love but is fearful that Grint does not approve of him. Scarred of wolves. Farsten - A human male bartender who works in the Leaky Tap bar. He has blonde hair and dark eyes. Lost his memories from before 10 years ago when he entered the Forest. Talked a lot with Nykki about his life before and after the tragedy of Highleaf where the larva mage attacked. Was also hit on briefly by Oriax and nearly killed Dov with alcohol poisoning by allowing him too much ale (which because of him being a warforged didn't show). Loyal to Yvette and follows her orders precisely and efficiently. Grint Clint - A male dwarf smith who is very good at his job. Tough but fair, many view him as one of the few people in town who can be fully trusted with the fate of the town. Has dark brown hair and eyes and is fairly muscular. Is the adopted father of Jenevere, and was friends with the former sheriff of the town Jeredias before he was killed in the second coming of the larva mage. Let the party stay in the loft above his smithy for free when they had nowhere else to go. Heclan - A somewhat stuck up male elf who works as the head priest in the town's church to Oportec. He absolutely despises the Shadow and the druids alike, as he believed their lies of the Shadow killing Oportec as an absolute fallacy and a manipulation. Yelled at the party for messing around in the church. Jenevere - A female elf and the adopted daughter of Grint. Has plans to open a shop in town to upgrade her trinket shop but the building has been interrupted frequently. She plans to marry Enrico much to her father's somewhat displeasure. The party first met her working in the smithy but she also sold them trinkets in the morning from her both outside. Jeredias - A male half-elf with a fake mustache who worked as the sheriff in Lowleaf. As leader of the militiamen, he was one of the few to try to hold off the larva mage in his second coming. Jeredias had a son outside of the Forest and inside a wife and adopted daughter. Jeredias' father served in the militia of Highleaf before it fell. Like father like son, both would die to the larva mage. Salinda would take up his position after his death. Joebe - A male elven farmer who was the primary and unofficial rival of Bobby. His farm in Lowleaf wasn't as fruitful as Bobby's. Micah once caught the jealous farmer breaking into Bobby's field to try and figure out why Bobby's crops grew so well. Kelasi - A female water genasi; Bobby's wife. Party has only seen her in passing before. Opprasa - A female kenku who has a number of magical talents. A skilled alchemist, she brews potions and can also create spell scrolls. She is very focused on her work, using her skills as an artificer to invent new small magical inventions. She enjoys talking but doesn't get many visitors other than adventurers, many who die and never return to her again. Rika - A female halfling who owns the general store in Lowleaf. After losing supplies in the woods much like Yvette, she offered a reward to bring in the culprit to her. However, thanks to some sleuthing, Lupin was able to figure out that Rika was in fact the perpetrator behind the stolen supplies and had hired the party to tie up loose ends. Lupin has currently replaced Billiam as her enforcer. Salinda - A female half-elf with brown skin and brown hair which she keeps up in a bun. One of the possible contenders for the position of sheriff in town since Jeredias and his deputies died. Oriax took up some work from her to help finish a bit more of the trinket shop and Lupin would hit on her just before the party would leave town again. Syldarius - A male elf originally from the Dark Green (Shadar-Kai elf). He owns a small ranch in town and sells horses to both adventurers and Bobby. A very calm person who seems to genuinely care for others and for his animals. Tiffy - A female elf; Joebe's wife. Party has only seen her in passing before. Yvette - A female halfling brewer. The producer of Silver Chariot wine who owned a winery in town. Her company made many different types of alcohol and she was the owner also of the nearby bar named the Leaky Tap. Had many of her supplies stolen in the forest and asked the party to look into it for her. She is overall dedicated and hardworking and loves to show others her wine through wine tastings. Zippy - A male aarakocra with dark coloration; a school teacher. Party has only seen him in passing before. Varsken Byrin - Supposed male dwarf smithy of Varsken. Used to work in Lowleaf but left after the head priest of the Shadow was kicked out. The Crossed Stars The Nameless Devil - The devil who owns Vivian's soul. Ever changing form, unknowable name. Uses the pronouns. All of them. Vivian - The ageless female tielfing owner of the Crossed Stars. Lost her soul to a fiend and has been forced to work in the shop ever since. Sells magic items to the party along with homemade burritos she makes herself (they are very bad).